Dear Thomas
by Peaky
Summary: Letters are far and few between in the war so when a letter intended for a dead man lands on Thomas Shelby's lap he has no option but to reply. Tommy/OC - This story is currently being altered from chapter 7 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Ringing could still be heard in his ears, despite it being hours since the land mine had gone off. He leant his head back onto the cold mud as he tried to re-adjust to his surroundings. He had been taken from the trenches for a few hours rest in preparation for the next mission. Tommy had not intended to volunteer for the tunnels but when he saw no one raise there hand he knew he must. Someone had to do it, so why not him?

"Letters!" Bellowed a loud voice from behind him, every man on the field perked there heads up to listen. "Brigger, one for you!" The man chucked a letter in the direction of a small man, well you could hardly call him a man. He could not have been any older than 18. He was thin and weak, but that's what they all looked like nowadays. War was a cruel mistress and it took no prisoners, even those that where barley adults. "John two for you." Tommy looked across at his brother, his face lighting up. They would be from his children, they had probably drawn him another picture. Tommy smiled at the though and laid his head back down on the mud, there would be no letters for him today.

If his family had anything to send they would send it to John with letters from the kids. The man continued around the men until he had only one letter left. "Freddie Elliot!" Tommy opened his eyes at the name, John looked over to him with his eyebrows raised.

"Give it here." Tommy shouted, the man turning to face him. "Freddie's dead." The man did not ask any questions as he threw the letter towards Tommy, it landed face down in the mud.

"You have twenty minutes to write your replies before the truck leaves again!" The man stared directly at Tommy, nodding his head. Tommy knew it would be from the beautiful girl that Freddie had not stopped speaking about, his future wife he had said whilst he boasted. The same girl that would receive a letter from the crown advising that he had gone missing in action and there was no body to be found.

Tommy picked up the letter and stood up, if he was going to do this then he would need space and quite to write. Sitting down away from the group Tommy opens the letter carefully, he can still smell the soft flowery perfume that has been sprayed upon it.

 _To my dearest Freddie,_

 _I hope that this letter reaches you well, I do not believe that my last two letters reached you as I have had no reply. Martha says that I should not worry because if you had died that I would have received a letter by now telling me this. I want to believe her but every day that we are apart feels like a year, I need you to come home. I need to see the words on a letter in your terrible writing telling me that you are alive._

 _I do not want to dwell on this, I try not too. I try to focus on my work at the factory and looking after your sister. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy Freddie! They named him John after your father. He has the most beautiful brown eyes, just like yours. You would be proud my love, she is coping fantastically under the circumstances. He is 4 months next Tuesday and your Mother wants to plan a small party. I have told her that its ridiculous, who has a party when its not even the child's birthday? Your Mother that's who, of coarse the rest of your family agree with her. I need you home so that I am not the only one with any common sense._

 _I have been looking at churches for our wedding, your Mother wants it to be by the green however I disagree. Would you expect anything else? I think you should have the final say, that way she wont argue._

 _Your mother recommended that I send you pictures of the baby and of me, she said that the one you have will be torn and dirty by now. Please write to me soon my love._

 _All my love,_

 _Anna._

Tommy's eyes begin to water as her lights another cigarette. He places the letter on the ground next to him before opening up the envelope, inside he finds two photographs, one of a small child in the arms a woman who could have been the double of Freddie, a large nose and a small smile as she looks down at the baby. The second photo is of a young woman, no more than twenty, She has long dark hair and delicate features, there is no smile on her lips as she looks of into the distance. Tommy tucks the photographs into his chest pocket and pulls out his pen, he only has a few minutes before the truck leaves.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I regret to inform you that Frederick Elliot is no longer with us, during an altercation within the trenches Freddie bravely saved a mans life, due to this he was hit in the chest with a bullet. He did not suffer and we made sure that his body was buried with the dignity he disserved._

 _Frederick spoke highly of you and could not wait to call you his wife. I am sorry that you have to find out this way but I know he would not want you to know by a letter from the crown. He was a brave man who fought for his country and he passed with honour._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Thomas Shelby._

Tommy licked the envelope and scrawled the return address on the front, running from his spot he places the letter onto a bag already half full before turning back to his brothers, not giving Freddie or his pretty girl Anna another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi loves,**

 **I just wanted to say a quick thank you for the review and the follows/favourites. It means alot to me to know that you are enjoying this idea as much as me :) - SM  
**

The rain didn't seem to stop that October just like her tears, it felt like years since the letter had arrived but it has only been a couple of months. She had been so excited, bouncing up and down with her sister as they saw the post man walk down the street. Anna had run towards him, as he left the next house. She knew he was alive, her gut was right! She had squealed with excitement when he had handed it her, a smile on the old mans face. Anna ran straight past her sister and up the stairs to her room, she wanted to be alone; She needed to be alone with him for just a moment.

Martha had heard the scream from the kitchen, she was making tea in preparation for the break down of his letter. Her heart fell into her stomach as she froze, dropping the tea pot onto the floor, it shattered a shard going into her toe. "Anna, what is it!" She didn't need to ask, she knew as soon as she saw her little sisters face, tears cascading down her cheeks, her big blue eyes like slits from crying.

"He- He's." Anna spluttered, Martha didn't need anymore words, both girls held onto each other as they sobbed.

It had taken Anna a day before she could face his Mother, and even then Martha had been the one to drag her out of her bed to his Mothers house. In the end it had been Martha that had spoken, her voice calm and collected as she passed the letter across to her. The old woman did not cry, she did not get angry she took Anna into her arms and whispered that it would be okay, that she would find another great love, that her world was not ending but Anna did not believe her, no comfort coming from the old ladies words. She didn't want another great love, she wanted her Freddie back but nothing would bring that.

Anna sat on her bed looking out of the window at the rain, her tears had stopped- she was all cried out now. Whenever she did dry heaves would come from her throat. A quite knock came to the door, Martha entered without asking, Anna didn't even look up at her. She placed the small tray in front of her sister, sitting down gently next to it she brushes a piece of Anna's matted hair behind her hair. "You have to eat something Anna." She pleaded, Anna ignored her and continued to stare at the rain drops racing down the window, she wondered which one would win. "This has to stop Anna!" Martha shouted, that got her attention, a frown appearing on Anna's frail features. "He wouldn't want you to be like this! You have to take care of yourself!"

"How would you fucking know! Your husband is alive and well!" Anna spat back, Martha shook her head, she wouldn't be spoken to like this. "I don't know how to live without him, Martha." Anna whispers, she felt like the world was about to swallow her in one.

"I know." She places a hand on Anna's cheek and strokes her face gently. "You will get through this Anna." Martha gives Anna small smile and leans forward and kisses her forehead. "I think you should write to the man who told you." Anna raises an eyebrow at her sister, watching the cogs turning in her head. "I have asked around about him Anna, him and his brothers are there but he doesn't have anyone writing to him, no girl at home you see." Anna almost laughed, was her sister suggesting that she pick up another man? "Do not look at me like that Anna, I just mean I think you should thank him." Martha stands and moves away to the door. "He's alone just like you."

Anna lies back on the bed sighing, should she write to him? He had not asked her too and just because he had no one at home didn't mean he was alone, he had so many men around him but then again so did she and how alone she felt in this moment. Anna leans over to her bed side table and picks up and pen and paper, without thinking she sprays it with perfume, like she would with Freddie.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _I was not sure I would write to you but my sister said you are alone and being lonely is hard. I want to thank you for your letter. It came two days before the letter from the crown. It gave me some comfort that Freddie was buried and was not left alone. He was terrified to die, he told me many times his biggest fear was going missing in action and I appreciate that you stopped his fear from happening._

 _What was he like before his death? In his letters he seemed different almost distant from me. When he left for war he was so happy and laughed all the time. He wanted to work with children but then the war began and he could not refuse, I am sure you all have similar stories. He always said that the one thing that kept him holding to the future was that one day he would come home and do the things he was born to do. He never did tell me what those things where but I imagine they where great just like him._

 _Do you have something to hold on to Thomas? I think that every one should have something to hold on to, the papers tell us stories of the war but I imagine they are much worse than they read._

 _Once again, I wanted to thank you for your kind letter._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Anna._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there,**

 **I have had such a great response to this story and it means alot, I got asked if this would be just letters/war and the answer is no eventually the letters/war will end. :)**

"Lets go back." Tommy muttered at the men behind him, his clothes soaking with blood as he shifted his weight onto his right knee he felt a warm body underneath him. The bastard was still breathing, Tommy took his knife from his pocket and slid it across the mans throat.

"He dead." John snapped at him, his eyebrows raised. Tommy nodded and they began to crawl out of the tunnel, no survivors for the Germans down here today. Tommy could see no light above him as he heaved his body up the ladder, they had been down there for what felt like days. John stretched his hand out to Tommy as he helped his brother up over the ledge, they both fell back on the ground taking deep breaths of some what fresh air.

The cold air was a relief after spending time in the tunnels, from the moment they started digging to the second they reached the ladder all any of the men thought about was getting out. It felt as though every time they dug, they dug smaller holes for them to climb into. Tommy knew the dimensions never changes by more than an inch but he could feel the walls closing in on him, the air around him thinking from lack of oxygen and when there tunnel met an enemies there was a moment of relief because he knew it would be over soon.

"Lets go." Tommy grunts at the men, standing on his feet, the men around him grumbled in response, to tired to move. "Get up before you get shot!" Tommy barks at the men, all of them standing to attention now, they follow Tommy further into the trenches. "We rest here." He points to a pile of sand bags under a wooden ledge. The men do not argue, to tired to speak. They sit down one by one and gently rest there heads in any position that was not upright. Tommy sits with the men on the far corner, his eyes open as he sits straight against the mud wall. His hand clenches around his gun as his eyes move from side to side, checking all areas surrounding them. It was unlikely that they would see them here but he would not risk the safety of the battalion. That's when he sees him, a small man marching towards him. Tommy raises his pistol in warning. "Who goes there?" He hisses, unable to see the mans face.

"Put your gun down boy, its me." It's Charlie, he would recognise that voice anywhere.

"What are you doing back here, Charlie?" Tommy places his gun back in his lap. "You are supposed to be resting." Charlie had been hit in the shoulder only two weeks earlier and he could hardly move his arm.

"They wanted to send me home boy, but I said no." Tommy nodded along with his uncles words, not needing a further explanation, they wouldn't leave without each other. They where family. "They came round with the letters whilst you where under." Tommy lit his cigarette as he looked at his uncle, his eyebrow raised awaiting a further explanation. "There was no letters for the boys today Tommy." Had he come all this way to tell him that the men had received no letters that they did not even know where coming.

"Keep your voice down, I don't want them hearing." Tommy hisses, looking over to the men, snoring softly side by side.

"No Tommy." Charlie shook his head at his nephew whilst rummaging in his pocket, he pulls out a crumpled envelope. "There's one for you!" He hands it over to Tommy. "I must go now, be safe Thomas." Tommy gave him a nod and watched him walk away, into the darkness of the trenches. Who would be writing to him? His questions where answered as he opened up the letter, reading the letter with several matches Tommy sighs. Why had she sent him this letter, he had nothing to say to her. All that he had to say he had put in his first letter.

He kept the letter in his front pocket for weeks, trying to ignore her words playing on his mind whenever he had a moments piece _you are alone and being alone is hard._ She was right, every since his Greta had passed he had been alone, but he had not found it hard to be alone. In fact it was easier, easier to shut people out, easier to dig and it certainly made it easier to kill. He had no one who would judge him for the things he did and no one to answer to. He liked it this way, it was simpler but some days when he watched John run his fingers over the picture of his wife when he thought no one was watching he could see the benefit, of having someone to hold on to when the nights got cold and the days felt never ending.

The voice of the man collecting the return letter barked his ten minute warning, Tommy sighed _now or never._ Lifting up the flap to his pocket he took out the picture of Anna, staring at the face of the woman who had lost what felt like everything he began to write his reply.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _Thank you for your letter, I am pleased to hear my letter reached you before the official letter did. I know he would do the same for me and I could not allow you to be told a lie. He spoke highly of you Anna and from your letters I can see why that is._

 _Freddie did not fear death when it came to the end, he welcomed it like an old friend as he saved the life of another. The man he saved was my brother and I could not thank him enough for what he did._

 _War changes people Anna and I fear you would not have recognised the man that left you. He did not laugh and he did not speak much. He kept his thought to himself but was there when needed and would always go above his duty._

 _I imagine the papers like to make the war to seem glamorous and interesting but in fact it is dirty and hard. Do not believe what the papers tell you Anna, I heard they think this will be over soon but I do not allow myself to believe this. I see the new men that arrive here daily and they are never ending. Tell me why would they be sending more troops if this is coming to an end?_

 _You said you are alone, if you need someone to talk to my sister Ada lives in Small Heathe. Go to the pub at the end of watery lane its called the Garrison and ask for her there. She's a good listener once you can get her to shut up._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Thomas Shelby._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi loves,**_

 _ **Two updates today as I had time on my hands and Ideas in my head. Once again thank you for your kind reviews - S**_

 _ **7 months later - 14/07/1918**_

The letters had passed between them every moth or so, it felt to Tommy that whenever the post arrived he had another letter from Anna. He found himself disappointed when one didn't arrive but he dismissed the thought and found himself hoping for the next delivery. He told no one about the letters from the young girl back in Birmingham, concerned they would judge him for corresponding with a dead soldiers girl. When a letter did arrive he took him self away from the other men, especially his brothers to have a moment alone with her words. They had spoken of there childhoods and happier times before the war began. They never spoke of what was happening in the war and she never spoke of Freddie again after her first letter to him. He did not want to ask why, he did not care- not really. When he thought of her, he liked to think of her happy not sad over what she had lost. He liked to imagine her sat in her room writing him letters and spraying them with her perfume.

The letter arrived on the 14th it was the day he felt his head begin to beat again, a warmth spread across his cheeks, his brother had laughed at him when he returned with his letter, teasing him for blushing. He had clipped Arthur around the ear, Shelby men did not blush but whenever he thought of her words he couldn't help the warmth from spreading.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _I am sorry that my last letter did not reach you, my sister say that sometimes the letters get lost. She was surprised to hear that I was still writing to you, she had thought I had said my thanks and made my peace but how do you make peace Thomas? It feels as though the days have gotten longer and I'm not sure how to make it right again._

 _I stopped working in the factory and have started training to be a nurse, they say they will need a lot of them when the war is over for all of the injured men returning home. They say it will be over soon, by Christmas! I know you told me not to believe the papers but I think this time they may be true._

 _I want to refer you back to the first letter I sent to you Thomas, I asked you what you have to hold on to and you never did answer my question. Thanks fine, I understand why. It's because you have nothing to hold on too. I want to help you find something to hold on to, you will find something and when you get home you can have it and it will feel incredible Thomas! Can you imagine that?_

 _I finally went to the pub like you said, I sat and had a glass of water and watched as a group of women went into a private room, I heard someone call them the Shelby's. I'm presuming that is your family. I did not speak to them, it felt invasive and wrong as I do not know them but maybe when you return I could meet them with you?_

 _All my love,_

 _Anna_

Her words had echoed in his mind _I could meet them with you_ She wanted to meet his family, they had never discussed meeting before. He had presumed that once the was over they would stop writing and move on with there lives, there friendship forgotten another piece of the war that would be blurred by the screams and the suffocation. He did not want to think of the final three words she had written, had he led her on? Why would she write such words. _She's grieving, she wants something to hold on too._

Tommy could not help but take a final glance at the woman in the picture before he began writing his letter, what was he doing.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I am pleased to hear you are doing well and that you have started training to be a nurse but I am afraid that there will not be any need for new nurses when we return as I am concerned that many of the men will not make it home. Myself included, If that is the case and you do not receive another reply from me I want you to go to the garrison and ask for me. If I am dead, they will know. I hate to say these words but I do not want you to be left alone once more without knowing the truth. If the war is to end by Christmas I hope it ends soon, the rations have slowed down and the men around me are starving. It's one thing to fight but another to fight hungry. As I have said before Anna, do not believe the papers they do not know the truth._

 _I have also not told anyone of our correspondence, I want to keep this private, it is the only thing I have here that is my own. You asked what I have to hold on to and you are correct, I did avoid your question because at that time I had no idea what it was but when its dark and I can not sleep I think about your question, it repeats in my mind. When I return I plan on working on the family business, I plan on making my family strong again. They deserve this much, especially my Aunt who is raising my brothers children and managing the business alone._

 _You said you had seen my family, I hope they are well. We have not discussed meeting once the war is over and I have to admit that your statement shocked me, I was not expecting you to want to meet me. If this is what you wish to happen Anna then that is what will happen. We will have a party at the garrison to celebrate the end of the war and I shall present you to my family._

 _So in response to your question Anna, I will hold on to that._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Tommy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi loves,**

 **I am so overwhelmed with the response I have had with this story. Every time I think of this story another idea pops up in my head and it feels good to be excited about writing again so thank you for enjoying this story with me - S**

Anna sat with her legs crossed and her elbow resting on the bar, a glass of water in front of her. She had not taken a sip yet, it looked cloudy and dirty like it had come from a puddle outside. She drums her fingers on the counter top looking up at the clock, it was 3pm he should be here by now. Every day since Tommy's last letter had arrived she had come to the pub and waited for the land lord to come in, he would announce every day that no letters had arrived confirming the deaths of the Shelby family. The whole pub would let out a sigh of relief and the drinking would begin, she would slip out once this had happened and return again the next day to repeat the process.

Today however was different, he was late. Anna could feel her heart rate begin to rise and the panic felt like arms squeezing her chest. Did this mean that they are dead? She looked around at the pub, no one else seemed to be panicking- just her. She could feel her head getting lighter, she leans forwards and takes the glass in her hand. "I wouldn't drink that if I where you." A voice states, she feels the woman's eyes on her before she even looks around. It was the older Shelby woman, this must be the aunt that Tommy had mentioned in his letter. "You alright love?" The woman reaches her hand out to Anna, placing it on her shoulder. She only nods in response, words not forming in her dry mouth, she glances back at the clock 3:15 something was wrong. "Come on, come with me." The older woman grabs her arm roughly and pulls her from the stool, Anna stumbles on her feet but manages to regain her posture before she hit's the floor. She leads her to the private room that Anna had seen them enter the first time she had visited. Inside it was a table with benches around it, it did not look any different from any other part of the pub.

"I'm Polly." The woman introduces her self as she knocks on the hatch separating the room with the bar. "Whisky, three glasses." Polly snaps, the barmaid nods and rushes to hand her the glasses, nearly dropping the bottle of whisky as she does. Polly does not say thank you as she slams the hatch shut.

Polly places the glasses in front of her, pouring a large tipple into each. "This is Ada." Polly nods towards the girl to her right. Anna admired her for a moment, she had high cheekbones like her aunt but her hair was straight and in a short bob. If she hadn't known any different she would have guessed it was her daughter. "What's your name?" Polly slides the glass towards Anna and leans back on the bench watching the girl carefully.

"A-Anna." Anna splutters, taking the drink into her hands she stares down at it. Her father had always drank whisky and the smell made her feel sick to her stomach. It reminded her of him drunk at night shouting orders at the house hold, telling them to get out and stand in the yard whilst he had his way with one of the women of the night.

"Well Anna why do you look like your about to pass out?" Ada smirks at her, taking a sip of her whisky. Anna frowns, her hands still shaky.

"How long since you got your letter?" Polly asks gently, placing a hand on Anna's arm.

"A while." She mutters in response, bringing the whiskey to her lips she takes a small sip. The smell making her nearly heave but the burning felt soothing to her nerves.

"God takes the best first love." Polly nods at her. "That's why our lot aren't dead yet." She makes the sign of the cross and kisses the cross around her neck. Her words bring instant relief to her Anna, it felt to her as though someone had lit a match and she could finally see the light. Thomas was fine, she had no reason to worry today.

"I have to go." Anna gives a small smile to the women, nodding her head at them she does not wait fore there response as she runs out of the garrison, the summer rain belted down around her. Anna's hair was dripping wet by the time she got home and her dress was causing a puddle to form around her feet as she stood by her dressing table. She could write to him now that she knew he was safe.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _Today I met your Aunt and your Sister. I did not tell them who I was but they took me in when I was not well and made me feel better. It's thanks to them that I am writing to you today, I wasn't sure if I would again. If I could be your something to hold too when I feel so weak myself but I will be that for you Thomas, if this helps you._

 _Some of your letter was crossed out when it arrived. I imagine this is because it contained information that they did not want getting home. I have heard rumours that they do this when sensitive information is passed through letters. I heard that if this continues they will stop the men writing letters and they will only be able to send post cards with there name attached. I don't want this to happen so be careful. It feels as though your words are the only thing that are keeping me going at the moment._

 _This morning my sister asked me to sing for her, I used to love to sing, it was the only thing that would calm my father when he was in a rage. However since the war began the words have been harder to sing and since Freddie passed I have not sang a word. She says I will sing again one day, when I have had time to heal._

 _Her husband is home now, he was discharged due to being injured. When I fist saw him I could see the change in his eyes, it's almost like he had left his soul in France. I have been helping him to walk again, its taking time but he is making progress. I am almost pleased that I did not meet you before the war Thomas, if I had I might see the same change in your eyes and that is not something I want to see._

 _All my love,_

 _Anna_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All,**

 **I am sorry that I have not updated this weekend, I have been busy and have not been home so I haven't been able to write. I will be posting another update tonight! Forgive me for this being so short!**

The Boredom had started to sink into every man within the battalion. There were no more big battles, it seemed to Tommy that boredom may be the thing to kill him after all this time. They had stopped bringing re-enforcements to the front line and they had not been asked to dig as many tunnels as they once had. Maybe they were right, maybe the war was coming to an end.

They sat playing cards, smoking and talking about home when the letters came around that day. Tommy tucked his letter in his front pocket, it felt as though it was burning through his uniform. John raises his eyebrows and smirks at Arthur, nodding in Tommy's direction. "So Tommy.." Arthur starts, clearing his throat. Tommy looks up at him expectedly. "Never mind." John pushes Arthurs shoulder, giving his older brother a stern look.

"Who are the letters from Tommy?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." Tommy quips back at John.

"You aren't going to tell us?" John whispers, his eyebrows raised as he puts a new match into his mouth.

"I don't see it being any of your business." Tommy stands up then, not wanting to be asked any more questions from his brothers. He sits further away from them, on the edge of the field, the hot sun burning the back of his neck. Tommy rips the letter open with his teeth, a cigarette in one hand he reads Anna's letter over and over. Three words made his heart beat faster All My Love Tommy leans back on the grass, the letter on his chest he looks up at the smoke he blows out, watching it disappear into the sky "There it goes." He sighs, shutting his eyes.

Tommy does not feel it till its to late, a hand reaching for the letter that is balanced on his chest. He hears his brother laugh as he chases after him. "You should have just told us, Tommy!" Someone grabs Tommy's arms and pulls them behind his back. John reads the letter and passes it to Arthur, shaking his head. Tommy tries to pull his arm out from the man behind him but it's useless, he's stronger than him. "Do you know what they call a girl like her Tommy?" Arthur points at his brother, shaking his head in disbelief. "They want the uniform."

"It's not like that." Tommy huffs, the arms behind him loosen, He takes the opportunity to pull away from them, grabbing the letter out of Arthurs' hands.

"Sure it isn't." Arthur and John leave Tommy then, walking away with the rest of the men to go back to there game of cards. Tommy takes in a deep breath and wipes his mouth. His anger bubbling, Anna was not like those girls they had heard of. The ones who only wrote letters to the front line so that they had someone to wait for, they liked the attention, they liked the uniform. She wasn't like those girls but the doubt swilled in Tommy's mind why would write those words, her fiancé had not long been dead.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I am pleased to hear that you met my family, this means now that you do not need me to introduce you._

 _I have been thinking about our letters and the friendship we have formed. I need you to know that for me this is as far as it goes, this is a friendship and nothing more. When I get home I will have too much on my hands and I won't have the time for you let alone all of your love._

 _I hope you understand this._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Thomas Shelby._

Tommy lit a cigarette and watched the truck leave with his letter inside, he knew that this letter would hurt her. He did not want to hurt her but he knew that it must be done. He would not have time for a relationship when he got home, he had big plans and they did not involve a woman. Besides, if she really did want him then she would fight for him, she would not be deterred by one letter.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is currently in the process of being updated and changed so if things dont make sense that is why! This is the first chapter that has been updated, I will update the story bio when its complete :) - S**

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his words, they stung and made bile rise in her throat. Anna sipped her whisky, the burning easing her anger. How dare he write such words, she had not imagined the words he had sent her. She knew he felt the same as her and if he didn't he did not need to speak to her in such a cold way. I won't have time for you let alone all of your love. She scoffs and shakes her head as she takes a sip of her whisky, three o'clock comes around the landlord tells everyone that the men are safe, that they will be home soon. He had started added the last part a few weeks ago, probably to keep us all going, clearly, if you were in the room at 3 pm then the Shelby boys meant something to you. Despite her anger, Anna releases a breath she had not realised she was holding.

Anna grabs her coat and necks the rest of her drink, she makes her way towards the door of the garrison when a hand grabs hers. Snapping her head up she pulls her hand away roughly. "Come with me," Polly mutters, grabbing Annas hand once more she pulls her into the private room, the room is empty, Polly sits down and nods towards the bench next to her as she pours two drinks and slides one to next to her, Anna does not move towards it. "Sit." Polly raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Anna. She does not speak as she takes a seat, wrapping her cold fingers around the glass.

"I have to go home," Anna whispers, taking a sip of the whisky. Oh how times had changed, she felt as though she was no longer herself. Drinking whisky in pubs with a woman who scared her half to death.

Polly ignores her comment, lighting a cigarette she offers one to Anna, she accepts taking a long drag, inhaling the smoke into her lungs. For all her nicety's Anna had always smoked, despite her Mothers warnings that it would do her no good she could not help herself. "I got a letter from my John today."

"And what did he say?" Anna questions, flicking the ash into the ashtray on the table, she looks Polly directly in the eye through the cloud of smoke.

"So you are the girl writing to Tommy." Polly nods, looking towards the hatch she stands the close it. "See Anna, anyone else would ask who John is, but you already know him, don't you." Anna gulps, its loud enough for Polly to snap her head up to her. "I don't know what you want from him but"

"I want anything from him!" Anna hisses, pulling his letter from her pocket. "and he clearly wants nothing from me." She slides the letter towards Polly, taking a big gulp of her whisky she shakes her head. "He wrote to me first." Anna sighs, pressing the stub of her cigarette on the glass ashtray.

Polly reads her nephews words for a moment, she begins to chuckle and shake her head. "I see John got to him."

"What?" Polly slides the letter back towards Anna. "It doesn't matter anyway, I won't be writing to him again."

Polly leans across the table and grabs Anna's face in her hand, forcing the small girl to look her in the eye. "Listen here." Anna tries to pull her face out of Polly's hand but this only earns her a slap to the back of her head. "You write to him, tell him that you aren't like the others." She pushes Anna's face away and watches as she hits her head on the wall. "John says he has been different since the letters started. More like the old Tommy." Anna rubs the back of her head, she could feel a headache starting, either from the knock she just took or from Polly's words.

"You saw what he wrote he doesn't want me to." Anna sighs, taking a swig of her drink.

"What a man wants is not always what he needs." Polly watches Anna as she puts on her hat and heads for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Polly laughs, Anna does not look back at her as she storms out of the pub.

Her mind feels cloudy like the smoke in the pub, she could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, making her hair stick to her skin. The summer was coming to an end now but it felt as though the sun was not going anywhere anytime soon. It was the hottest summer they had had in years and most of the women rejoiced in it, letting their children run around naked, having water fights and filling the streets with there laughter. Today was no different, she could see little John walking down the street with his Freddie's sister. Anna raises her hand to wave but she turns her head away, not wanting to speak to Anna today. She understood why the family had distanced themselves from her, she had been the one to take the letter that day. To tell them that he had passed, even if it hadn't actually been her that said her words. Now, whenever they saw Anna they thought of Freddie alone in a ditch.

Anna unlocks her front door, the unusual silence brings a wave of relief through her body, she didn't want to have to explain her bad mood to the whole house. Hanging her coat up she makes her way towards the kitchen, she places the kettle on the stove and sits at the table, she reads his letter again. Polly had said that Johns words had gotten to him, were the words on the letter even from Tommy's own mind? She had said that he was more like his old self because of her letters, they had given him hope. Sighing she takes a piece of paper from the drawer and begins to write, the words do not come as easily, each word is thought over. She writes the letter, again and again, the crushed up paper filling the small table by the time she is finished her hand is aching. Anna licks the envelope and puts it into her coat pocket before heading out of the front door. This was one letter that could not wait to be sent.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, I imagine you are not ready to be reunited with your family and I would like to advise that your Aunt as well. We had a conversation about you today, she said that John had told her about our letters. I don't know what your brother said to you Thomas but you have to get something straight. I never sent that first letter with any other intention besides saying my thanks but yet here we are._

 _Your aunt says that my letters have brought you some hope and joy once again, that tells me, Thomas, that you feel somewhat the same about me._

 _How dare you say you will have no time for me when you return when I have spent months, days and hours worrying about you and your family! You should be thankful that I am even writing you this letter, without your Aunt, I doubt I would have written to you again._

 _But here we are Thomas, here we are._

 _You can decide what you want this to be on your return but for the time being Thomas, here it comes._

 _I love you,_

 _Anna._

Tommy puts the letter into his pocket, his heart pounding in his chest he marches across the field to where his brothers sit playing cards, grabbing John by the collar he lifts him up and punches him square in the jaw. Arms wrap around Tommy and pull him away. "You bastard!" John moans his dirty hand to his face, flexing his jaw up and down.

"You told POLLY!" Tommy yells, his eyes wide.

"I thought she could knock some sense into her!" John pushes Tommy's chest. The hands around Tommy loosen, he grabs Johns face with both hands leaning his forehead on his.

"She fucking loves me, John!" Tommy hisses, pushing Johns head away. His brother stares at him as he walks away, a smirk playing on his lips as he watches Tommy sit on the grass, a smile playing at his lips as he re-reads the letter.

She loves me. Tommy smiles as he runs his fingers through his hair. He wanted to run around and scream it in all of the men's faces, Anna loved him! Guilt washed over him, he could not do that. This was another man's fiancé dead or not, she did not belong to him _yet_.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I am well and your letter reached me quicker than it usually does. How is the weather at home? The only good thing about France is that when it rains the ground is that hard it does not soak the water up, which means there is not a lot of mud._

 _You are probably thinking, what is he doing? Talking about the weather. I know, I am sorry._

 _I want to apologise for my last letter, my words were not justified and I am sorry if they upset you. My Aunt Polly is a smart woman and she is never wrong with matters of the heart and if she told you to write to me then she must approve of you._

 _Have you really spent all that time worrying about me? You should be enjoying your life and concentrating on your studies. I will need a nurse to look after me when I get home and I have a feeling you will fit the bill perfectly. I will find time for you Anna but I can not make you any promises._

 _You said here it comes, well there it goes Anna, away it goes._

 _All my love,_

 _Tommy._

* * *

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _I have continued to meet with your Aunt over the past week. Every day we sit and talk about you and your family. We have discussed what you were like as a child and the work that you are doing for your country in France._

 _For you to assume that I have not worried is particularly naive on your part Thomas, did you think that I would not? It is only natural from the friendship that we have formed that I would._

 _You are correct, your words are unjustified. I am not that type of women, need I remind you once again that you wrote to me first. It is only natural for one to respond to a letter that they receive._

 _I hope that you are keeping well,_

 _All my Love,_

 _Anna._

* * *

 _ **Dear Anna,**_

 _ **I want to start this letter by once again apologising for my harsh words.**_

 _ **I am pleased to hear that you have found a friend within my Aunt, she has written to me also and advised that she is fond of you. She has told me she hears the wedding bells ringing in the distance. I am not sure if she really understands the friendship that we have formed or understands that you were engaged to Frederick.**_

 _ **Please talk to her about this so that she stops sending me letters asking for a wedding date.**_

 _ **She is only kidding of course. It does please me to hear that you enjoy each others company.**_

 _ **How is your nurse training going? You haven't spoken about it in a while.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Tommy.**_

* * *

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _I showed your letter to your Aunt as I was in disbelief over what you had said, it is very sweet that you would entertain the idea of marrying me one day, even as a joke._

 _Maybe we should start with a drink first?_

 _It dawned on me today that I have no idea what you look like, your Aunt took me to her home and showed me a photograph of you and your brothers. I must say, Thomas, you are a very handsome man._

 _There is talk in the city that you will be home soon, I know that the war has been over for some time and we are all waiting for her patiently for your safe return._

 _My training is nearly complete and I can not wait for it to be over, I have been taking night classes so that I can continue to work during the day and I am ready for it to be done._

 _Be home soon Tommy, I am ready to see you._

 _All my love,_

 _Anna._


	8. Chapter 8

**The one you have all been waiting for.. P.S I started a Peaky Blinders blog the link for it will be on my profile**

Tommy could feel the waves beneath his feet, the feet that felt as though they were walking on clouds every time he moved, he was trying his hardest to stop his knees from buckling underneath him as he leant against the railing. Closing his eyes he takes in small shallow breaths, trying to calm his stomach but it wasn't working, vomit charged out of his mouth making him splutter and cough. Tommy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sighs, bending down he fits his legs between the railing, the waves spraying salt water up the side of the boat, tickling his feet. "You got a death wish, boy?" Charlie slaps him on the back making him jump. "You're a gipsy, don't tell me you're getting seasick!"

"No, not that." Tommy sighs, pulling on the railing as he stands up.

"I know, were all the same." Charlie murmured, lighting a cigarette he offers one to Tommy. The two men, one short and thin the other tall and broad but still two in the same stood with there elbows leant on the railing, there backs to the wild sea beneath them. "It's going to be different when we get back you know." Charlie looks up at his nephew, his eyebrows raised. Tommy blows the smoke up towards the sky. He knew they all knew it would be different. "Look Tommy!" Charlie gasped, slapping him on the arm. All of the men had run towards the front of the boat pointing and cheering.

Tommy did not move as he took another drag of his cigarette he nods towards his brothers who stare back at him.

The river Mersey was in front of them and the war was behind them. A home was awaiting them but they knew that the tough times would not be ending soon. Looking down at the photo of Anna in his hand he brushes his fingers over her petite face. He would be with her soon but there were things he had to do first.

The train pulled into Birmingham and the relief he had been expecting had still not arrived, the smoke was thick and the ground filthy but it still did not feel like home. Even when he had walked marched down the street, his brothers behind him he did not feel at home till he had all his family in one room together and he knew they where safe. Ada had cried when she saw them walking down the street, she had run towards them and threw her arms around her brothers. Polly had not cried, nor had she spoken she just nodded at her boys as they walked past her into the house. "Family meeting," Tommy muttered at his aunt as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"You have medals." Ada points at Tommy as he marches back and forth in front of his family, he reaches his hand up and pulls the medals from his chest, slamming them on the table in front of her.

"Take them." He spits, Polly drums her fingers on the table, her head in her hands. "So I am sure you are all wondering why we are having a meeting on such a joyous day." Tommy scoffs, the sarcasm is not missed by his brothers as they snigger.

"We should be celebrating Tommy!" Ada smiles at her brothers. "They are throwing a party at the garrison and we should be there!"

"And we will go." Tommy smiles kindly back at his sister, her joy becoming infectious. "But first we have to talk business." The boys straighten up and look firmly at Tommy. "The Shelby family is going to become legitimate." The room erupts in laughter, Polly nearly choking on her cigarette smoke. "We are going to expand." He nods, the family begins to quiet down.

"And how on earth are we going to do that Tommy?" Polly stands up and begins to put on her coat.

"That's a man's business." Before he could finish speaking Polly's hand has struck him around the face. The noise alone making John and Arthur grimace.

"Don't you dare!" Polly spits, pulling her hat over her head. "Come now, there is someone who wants to meet you." Polly nods towards the door and Ada follows her, Tommy rubs his cheek, it still stinging from the slap. He knew he had deserved it but the less Polly knew about his plans the better.

Anna sat at the bar of the garrison, a whisky in front of her as she watched the room around her, there were more men in here than she had ever seen. Husbands and wives reunited once more. She was watching a couple sat in the corner, holding hands and stealing small kisses when they thought no one was looking. It was sweet, really it was but she couldn't help but feel the pit of despair growing in her stomach she would never have that with her Freddie now and who knew what Thomas wanted. Anna became almost fixated on the couple until a small boy ran through the front door of the garrison. "They are nearly here Harry!" He shouts, panting and out of breath, he waits for Harry to drop a few coins into his hand and he runs out of the door.

"When they get in here I want you all clapping!" Harry barks at the bar, they all nod. It seemed as though Anna was the only one who did not know who was coming into the pub. Whoever it was the look on Harry's face said that you had to play along no matter what you wanted.

As soon as the door opens, the clapping starts and Anna tries to join in but she is too fixated on watching the group that enters. A tall man came through the door first, a large moustache and dark eyes. Following him is another man, clearly his brother with the same dark eyes but he has lighter hair and a paler face, a toothpick hangs out of his mouth. The door swings open again and Anna feels her mouth go dry, a tall man with dark hair and the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen walks through and smiles at the pub.

"Whiskies Harry!" A woman shouts, Anna snaps her head away from the dark-haired man and sees Polly at the end of the bar. "Our boys are home!" She cheers raising a glass into the air. The group move into the private room, Anna's heart is beating out of her chest, she can't feel her feet yet they move, one in front of the other until she is pushing the door to the private room open. "Sorry, it's a private party in here love- Oh Anna it's you," Ada smirks up at the young woman, her eyes flit around the room until she finds a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hello, Tommy." Anna whispers, hear rising to her cheeks as she stands there awkwardly, Tommy did not speak, he did not smile but he moved towards he painfully slowly, it felt as though he was moving in slow motion but before she could take a breath his lips are on hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. Moving away he presses his forehead against hers a smile spreading across his lips.

"Hello, Anna."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I was just going to alter this story but I think it was beyond saving! So chapter 7-8 has been altered and everything from Chapter 9 onwards is being completely re-written. Thanks - S**

The rain pours down outside her window, water bouncing off the glass stirs her from her dreams. "Tommy." She murmurs, pursing her lips to kiss him. Her eyes flutter open as she frowns in confusion, where was he? Anna pulls herself up and sits with her arms in between her legs. She sighs, running her hand through her hair she looks around the room for any trace of him. Anna grins as she see's his jacket hanging over her dressing table chair. She hadn't dreamt him after all, he really was here. In front of his jacket on the dressing table, there is a crisp white letter, she can see that the ink is still wet.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I hope you slept well, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you._

 _I did not get a chance to bathe before I came here so I have gone home to change and freshen up. I also wanted to spend some time with my family._

 _When you wake up come to my Aunt Polly's. I will meet you there._

 _All my love,_

 _Tommy._

Anna beames as she reads the letter again and again. Each time her smile getting bigger and bigger. They had the most wonderful night they had drank with his family, he had stayed by her side all night, not letting her out of his sight, when the pub had closed he had offered to walk her home. Anna had offered him a nightcap and he had accepted, they hadn't done much drinking when they got home and she was grateful for that. Instead, they had gone straight to bed and they held each other until they fell asleep.

Anna rushes to get ready, nearly falling several times. She doesn't bother to pin her hair up this morning, enjoying her natural waves for the first time in a long time, besides she didn't have time. "Bye Martha!" Ana shouts as she races out of the door, her sister hears the door slam behind her before she has the chance to turn around.

She knocks on the now familiar door and waits impatiently the door eventually swings open and Ada greats her with a warm smile. "Good Morning Anna." The young girl smirks as she looks at Anna's messy hair.

"Morning, may I come in?" Anna tries to fight the urge to push past her. Ada stands to one side and motions for her to come past.

"Anna." A voice calls, she feels goose bumps form on her arms and it makes her shiver. "In here." She follows the voice through the door to her left, when she opens it she see's Tommy sat a dining table with his family. Suddenly she feels embarrassed, what was she doing here? This was his families time with him, how rude of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Anna looks around nervously, scratching the back of her neck that was now red hot.

"Don't be stupid." Tommy shakes his head and stands to greet her, she feels at ease as soon as his arms are around her, Tommy places a gentle kiss to her lips and smiles down at her.

"Actually Anna," John starts looking around at his family.

"John don't." Tommy snaps at his brother, giving him a stern look.

"She's not family Tommy, you don't even know her." The youngest brother huffs. "It's a family meeting for fuck sakes!"

"Show of hands, who here thinks she should stay?" Tommy gives his brother a sarcastic smile as he watches the rest of his family raise there hands. "There, family vote says she stays."

Anna sits quietly in the corner, in disbelief that this was a meeting, what kind of family has meetings? She observes silently, watching Tommy take control, he brings forward several points. Who he thought who the new recruits should be, they all agreed on his choices. They discussed who would be in the shop and when. The main subject up for discussion was the expansion into a legal betting pitch at the races. Anna listens amazed, she knew what they did at the shop, everyone knew but by the sounds of things it was going to get much better.

"Final topic." Tommy clears his throat and puts out his cigarette. "I plan on offering protection to the local pubs and businesses. At a cost of course"

Anna frowns, looking down at her fingers. "Protection from who, Tommy?" Ada quizzes, the same confused look on her own sharp features.

"Protection from the Peaky Blinders."


	10. Chapter 10

Anna rests her head in one hand and drums the other on the large oak desk. She scans the room for something, anything to do. She looks at the books along the far wall but nothing caught her eye. This was becoming more frequent than she cared to admit, her sat in the office after work, waiting for him to finish too. Anna tries to focus on the gap in the door but all she can see is people rushing around the busy shop. Tentatively she walks towards the door, Tommy had told her she had to stay out of the way if she was going to wait for him here but she couldn't help it, she had been here for over an hour and if she didn't move she would surely die. Anna pokes her head out of the door, she sighs as she doesn't recognise a single person in the room expect John and there was no way she was going to spark up a conversation with him.

Anna shuts the door and goes back to his desk, not that there was anywhere else she could go. It was only a small office and his desk took up most of the space. Picking up one of the picture frames she trails her fingers across the edge of it, he should really dust in here it was filthy. Inside the silver picture frame is a photograph of Tommy and his brothers. Anna presumes it is from before the war, they are all smiling and stood beside a black horse. She smiles as she looks down at the photograph, he looked happy there. She places the photo down and picks up the next one. As she does her breath hitches, inside a matching photo frame is a photograph of herself, from her 21st birthday. Her sister had done her hair and makeup, she had never been any good at it. Her sister had prompted her to send it to her fiance so that he didn't forget what she looked like whilst he was in France. Anna feels the tears prick in her eyes, she had forgotten that she had sent it and had not realised that this was the letter that had reached Thomas instead. She doesn't flinch as she hears the door open and clicks shut behind her. "I didn't know you had this." Anna tries to stop the tears from forming in her eyes but it's too late.

"It kept me going," Tommy whispers, putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Anna nods and places the photograph back on the desk in the same position she had found it.

Sniffling, Anna wipes away her tears and lets out a shaky breath. "You ready?" She turns to him and smiles. Tommy wipes a final tear from under her eyes.

"Actually, I have business I have to attend to tonight." He watches her closely as her smile drops for a moment. "How about we get dinner tomorrow night?" Tommy offers but its too late, Anna's face is already full of disappointment.

"Right." She gives him a tight smile. "Can't I come with you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Anna whines, slumping against his chest.

"It's dangerous." Tommy cuts her off, not giving her any room to argue with him. Anna nods and pulls away from him, he doesn't attempt to stop her as she pulls on her coat and stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tommy makes his way around to the other side of his desk and slumps into his chair. He sighs, it had been a hard enough day already without her making him feel guilty for working to make this business run smoothly. He hadn't lied to Anna, tonight would be dangerous if she was there. He would be giving his new customers an opportunity to see his weakness and that was not something he ever intended to do. Tommy pours himself a glass of whiskey and leans back in his chair, cigarette in hand he closes his eyes in order to enjoy a minutes silence before had to leave again. It felt as though ever since he got back he had been on the go constantly, between expanding the business and spending time with Anna he hadn't had time to catch up on the life he had missed for the last 5 years, never mind have a minutes piece.

A knock to his door disturbs him before his minutes is over. "Come in." He calls as he blows out his cigarette smoke.

Arthur pushes the door open and nearly breaks the hinges with the force the door hits the wooden wall. "You ready, Tom?" He asks looking at his watch, they had intended to be late but they needed to make sure they got there before the meeting was over. Tommy only nods in response and he takes the final gulp of his drink, shaking his head he stands to attention and follows his brother out of the room.

"Right, men," Tommy shouts out to the room, immediately the bustling room is silent. "Tonight we take the Old Dog." He scans the room looking for his best men. "Scudboat, Isaiah you will go to the Black Bull and let them know who we are." He nods at the two men, they had been doing this for the last week. "John, Arthur and me will go to the Old Dog to set up payment." Tommy nods to the men to end his orders. As he leaves the shop he is followed by his brothers.

The process was simple, select one business that was doing well and one that wasn't, in this case, it was the Old Dog and the Black Bull. They send men to one to set it alight and they would go to the other and arrange for them to set alight, giving payment to the owner first. They would then show the business that was doing well and make them aware what would happen if they didn't agree to the protection fee.

The brother stands outside the pub and has a cigarette as they watch Scudboat and Isaiah enter the Black Bull. As soon as they see the two men leave the pub they know it is time for them to enter. As soon as the brothers open the doors to the Old Dog Tommy knows this would be a tricky one, this was a BSA pub and they weren't ones for accepting scams.

Tommy raises his gun into the air and fires a warning shot, the pub falls silent as they jump to the floor. "Get out!" He shouts, spinning around the room with his gun still raised. No one moves. "Get" Another shot is fired "out" He fires the last warning shot and the room clears within a minutes

"Tommy." Arthur grunts, nodding his head towards a man cowering behind the bar.

"Come out Bobby," Tommy calls as he walks towards the bar. Suddenly the small man behind the bar stands, in his hand, a shotgun, aimed directly at Tommy's chest. Tommy ignores the gun and lights a cigarette. "You gonna use that, eh?" Tommy challenges the old man. The old man looks from Tommy to his two brothers who each hold there own guns that are aimed directly at Bobby's head. "I wouldn't," Tommy warns as he takes a drag of his cigarette. Slowly Bobby nods and lowers the gun.

"What do you want?" Bobby splutters, sweat forming on his wrinkled brow.

"Three whiskeys, Irish," Tommy smirks as he looks at his brothers, who both nod in agreement. They have lowered there guns now but not before confiscating Bobby's own. The old man's hands shake as he picks up the glasses, his nerves apparent.

"Give it here." Arthur hisses as he snatches the bottle of whiskey from the man. He pours the whiskey generously and passes one to his brothers and slides the fourth one to the owner.

"I have a proposition for you, Robert." Tommy watches as the man shakes his head, saying no already. "Do you like your pub, Bobby?" He raises his eyebrows at the older man who nods quickly in response. "Unless you want your pub to end up like the Black Bull I would agree to anything we say." Tommy takes a sip of his whiskey and watches as the confusion crosses his face.

Arthur laughs and takes his whiskey like a shot. "Let's just say, it's a little toasty in there at the moment." The old man only gulps in response, understanding fully what he meant.

"For just 10% of your takings, we will make sure your pub is protected from such a fate." The man instantly nods in response, Tommy gives him a tight smile. "Good Man, the first payment will be due at the end of the month." Tommy holds out his hand and gives Bobby's a tight squeeze, it is wet from sweat and he instantly regrets doing it. Tommy tips his cap and makes his way out of the bar, his brothers follow behind him but not before Arthur has smashed his glass off the floor and advised Bobby that he would be keeping his gun.

As he makes his way home has to admit that tonight had been easier than he had expected, clearly the owner, Bobby was someone that could be easily scared. Tommy would have to position a man or two in there over the upcoming weeks to ensure that he didn't try to betray him or back out of there deal.

Tommy pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time, it was only 10:30pm. He has two options he could go to the pub with his brothers to celebrate or her could go to see Anna. His dilemma is answered for him as John jumps on his back and points the way to the Garrison. "To the pub Tommy boy! We have some celebrating to do!"


End file.
